Children Of the Order
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What happens when Voldemort decides the Order's weakness could be their own children? Voldemort plans a mass kidnapping of the children of the Order. What will the Order do to get the children back? Rated M because I'm paranoid. So yeah. First Wizarding War based.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**So this is AU, obviously. Not sure where it'll head, but we'll see where it ends up.**_

"We need the Order to fall." Voldemort said, his voice ringing through the room.

"They have protective enchantments, my Lord. We can't kill them while they hide." Dolohov said.

"No, but we can break the enchantments. And I didn't say to kill the Order. Just break it."

"Break it, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"While we wait for the Potters to slip up and give us access to their son, we go after the others. The Order is filled with people who are trying to live normally. They all have children."

"What are you saying?" Bellatrix asked.

"Take their children. Don't kill the children, we keep the children alive. A lot of them are young enough to take and change. They don't understand war, half of them can't talk yet." Voldemort said. "Tonight attack every home that is affiliated with the Order and take their children. From what I have heard, there are 6 Weasley children, a Longbottom boy, a Tonks girl. If you come across any other Order members that have children, take them as well. Do not kill any Order members, we want them to know we have their children."

* * *

"It's so nice of you to come visit." Andromeda said, letting Sirius and Remus in.

"Where's Ted?" Sirius asked as they sat down.

"He and Dora went for a walk." Andromeda said. "Tea?"

"No thanks. We're here because lately, the Death Eaters have been silent. And it worries the entire Order." Sirius said.

"We have to strengthen charms on any house that is related to the Order, just in case-"

A Patronus flew into the living room, taking the shape of a weasel. "_The Death Eaters attacked, they're trying to take children. They mentioned your house next. Hide Dora._" Molly's voice shook and died out.

"Where did they go?" Sirius asked, springing to his feet and drawing his wand.

"They said they'd go up the road and back-"

Sirius and Remus ran outside to find Ted carrying Nymphadora across the yard, breaking into a run as shapes pursued him.

He set Nymphadora down on the porch where Andromeda dragged her inside, and Ted joined in the fight to ward off Death Eaters.

"Andy, take Dora to my parents!" Ted yelled.

Andromeda grabbed Nymphadora's arm.

"But Mum, we can't leave Dad!" She cried.

"Dora, we have to. They're here for you." Andromeda said, as spells smashed windows. "We have to go-"

A spell struck Andromeda and she fell, paralysed.

Ted, Sirius and Remus ran into the house and Ted scooped up his 7 year old daughter.

"We have to Apparate-"

"Ted, there's anti apparition wards." Sirius said.

"Does your Floo network still work?" Remus asked.

"No." Ted said.

The Death Eaters had surrounded the house.

"Remus, you know the woods behind the house, right?" Ted asked.

"Yes, sir." Remus said.

"Take Dora, you both run. Sirius and I can distract the Death Eaters that are behind the house. Once you get to the woods, Apparate her away. I don't care where, just get her out of here."

"What about Andromeda?" Remus asked.

"She should be fine. She's not dead, it looked like a Stunning spell." Ted said.

Remus took Nymphadora's hand, and they waited for Ted and Sirius to distract the Death Eaters. Remus kept his grip tight on her wrist while they ran.

They entered the woods, Death Eaters following. He felt her trip, and turned to see her foot was caught under a tree root. He fell to his knees, using spell after spell to try and break away the tree root. Finally he did as the Death Eaters caught up. One grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up. She screamed, kicking against him. Her scream was silenced when the Death Eater Disapparated.

As soon as the Death Eater vanished with her, the other disappeared.

"Remus! Where is she?" Ted asked.

"They got her. Ted, I'm so sorry-"

"You did what you could." Ted said, turning back towards the house. "They would have gotten her a lot quicker if you guys hadn't been here."


End file.
